


【联五耀r18】俘虏（中）

by kamiy



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamiy/pseuds/kamiy
Summary: *本章包含暴力口交





	【联五耀r18】俘虏（中）

在盛大的庆功宴开始前，一股弥乱的气息就已经高涨的让人浮想联翩了。  
雪花似的邀请函，被飞奔的马车快速的送到了每个人的手中，战争胜利的喜悦顺势传遍各个角落，南方姑娘们坐在篝火前听着长辈们讲故事，星星似的眼睛和长睫毛，使得每个人都像一只洋娃娃，那些漂亮的裙子几次触碰到火星燃烧，笑声与尖叫此起彼伏，采花女和卖报郎组成了这场盛宴中不可缺少的工蜂，他们一篮子鲜花，一筐油墨报纸的奔走相告，告诉每一个上层的权贵们。  
高档服装店的西装和洋裙一度卖到脱销，每一个人都在等在晚会，而胜利的军官们，无疑会是台上最闪耀的星星。  
某坐半山腰上白色巨幕的落地窗前，有一个金发的男人正在彩绘的玻璃窗上用油彩艺术的填补着新的作画，他心情愉悦的哼着小调，耐心的等着消息，与屋内坐落在阳光下的另一个年轻的同样金发的男孩形成了鲜明的对比。  
作为最年轻的军官阿尔费雷德·F·琼斯上校，有着最令人臣服的勃勃野心，他年纪轻轻就战功显赫，聪明的头脑和帅气的五官更是情人的加分项目，此时阿尔正翘着二郎腿躺在皮质的座椅上等待着晚宴的开始，在那之前他目光闪烁的拿着张地图在上面画画圈圈。  
“嗯嗯，这里，这里，还有这里都是hero的。”阿尔纯净清澈的蓝眼睛犹如窗外的和平天空，那是一双怎么都不会让人想到战争炮火的颜色，然而他的确是这场庆功宴中的主要人物之一。  
弗朗西斯捏着画笔的手指停下，他穿着一身华丽的紫色礼服转身，轻佻高傲的无视了阿尔的话语，年轻的美国男孩仍在哈哈哈的大笑，无教养无礼貌的继续吹嘘着。  
“如果不是hero，你们根本没有办法能打败他。”阿尔放下地图，捡起了桌上的帽子扔在手中把玩，几乎每次他都稳稳的接种他们，阿尔说：“所以我提这些要求不过分吧——”  
“哈哈？你还真是狮子大开口呢，万尼亚可没同意你的说法。”铂金色头发的斯拉夫人终于从暗处爬起来开口说话，他光着上半身的，掀开了盖在沙发上的白色床单，然后毫不留情的一脚踹下了睡在他旁边安详的男孩，一个有着黑色头发的柔软Omega。  
阿尔看了一眼那个Omega后，更加嘲讽的笑出声：“你下半身没被夹烂吧，居然在这里玩Omega。”  
伊万自顾自的穿上衣服看也不看，那个跪在地上瑟瑟发抖的男孩，他只吐了一个字音的命令，就让那个男孩滚出去，然后就笑眯眯走上前，想要提起阿尔的衣领干架。  
伊万说：“你的脑袋可能需要修理一下。”伊万·布拉金斯基围上那条不离身的围巾后，背手抽出根水管，用力的朝阿尔的脑袋上挥打过去。  
弗朗西斯兴奋的本以为会是血溅当场的干架，可是在看到阿尔也抽出转轮手枪用它不怕死指着伊万时，两个人都僵持的停下了下来。  
“你还想继续动手吗，蠢货。”阿尔拨弄了下板口，神情凶狠的藐视着伊万，伊万还是那副轻轻松松的笑眯眯模样并不打算收手。  
弗朗西斯优雅的放下画笔，咳嗽了一声发言：“我建议野蛮人都出去，你们现在的这幅模样，不知道会吓坏多少晚宴上的小公主。”  
阿尔呵呵了两声收回武器，伊万也是同样的放下，两个青年擦拭着自己的武器，一同默契的转头用它们指向弗朗西斯攻击。  
伊万：“可是万尼亚是野蛮人又怎么样。”  
阿尔：“我一点也不介意吓坏那些蠢姑娘。”  
弗朗西斯感到自己被针对的翻白眼，他举了个投降的姿势，但是阿尔和伊万并不吃他那一招，接着弗朗西斯狡猾的拨弄了下金发说：“亚瑟会带好东西回来，如果这个你们也不感兴趣。”  
阿尔平静的“哦”了一声，没有兴趣的收手，他低着目光装作不在意的白痴笑，其实心里的想法黑的一塌糊涂。伊万则是带着笑容的有些生气，他不允许任何人把他的“小布尔什维克”称为东西，也并不想分享。  
伊万也收手的扔下了水管，转而换下了一把枪支的把弗朗西斯刚作画玩的那面玻璃打碎。  
“FUCK！哥哥的作品，毛子我们可是有合约的！”弗朗西斯抓狂的看看碎玻璃，然后又看看伊万。  
伊万耸耸肩的并不在意，他发完脾气后，带着门框一关就出去了，房间里只剩下一个美国男孩和一个对着窗外美丽风景的法国人。  
夜还很长——  
亚瑟抓着王耀的下巴强迫的他张开嘴巴，亚洲人纤细的骨架上都是红痕，他哭着露出倔意，偏不如亚瑟的意愿，一张漂亮的脸色都是泪光。  
亚瑟没有给王耀穿衣服，他白皙的肌肤裸露着，散发着最原始的欲望，甜腻的男人想发疯，抓起任何一个湿漉漉的洞填满，然后用力操烂。亚瑟中途吞了几次药物，他忍住想要标记王耀的冲动，手指一下探进那个湿软的穴抠挖，一下又伸进王耀的口腔中扯着他的舌头接吻。  
爱要与死混杂在一起，在发情期高潮中的王耀，简直生不如死。爱液一直被欲望带出，他的黑色长发，他披着的白色衬衫都是湿黏透明的，连呼出的气息都一下比一下炙热，好像要融化他是神经。  
可是王耀一直在忍着，就算坐在亚瑟的怀里，从屁股里喷出一波又一波的透明液体，打湿两个人的下面，也不能阻止他发声，亚瑟听不到他的声音，就气愤的去咬他的舌尖允舔，然后玩弄他的乳首刺激着王耀弓起身子的推开他。  
“该死……你是什么做的，这么湿。”亚瑟伸出第三根手指的，揉着王耀的后穴，往里送东西的吞吃，王耀仰着脑袋抖的厉害，啊啊了几下紧绷。  
马车里的空间封闭，亚瑟的信息素几乎无孔不入的缠着王耀，他早已经没有了刚刚那副绅士模样，现在更像是个暴君，红眼哑着声线的用手指玩弄着怀里的美人，并且还不给对方解药的一直撩拨着他。  
王耀好像要被满脑子，想吃粗硬东西的想法逼死，他终于露出哭腔的揪着亚瑟湿软的睁眼，求对方让他死。  
亚瑟无情的扯下那只手，解下裤子的把王耀逼到地毯上，他释放出一直硬着的性器，一手撸着阴茎，一手抓着王耀的头发靠近，王耀挣扎的躲开那根恐怖巨物，哭着用手去推开亚瑟，他不愿意接受，也没有力气反抗，弱小的像一只受伤的幼崽。  
亚瑟捧起他的面庞，温柔的舔去那些泪水，然后看着王耀对他说：“你逃不掉的。”  
王耀愤怒仇恨的，露出要杀人的目光，但是下一秒，又被亚瑟逼着张开嘴唇的去吞噬那根巨物，腥咸的味道一触到他的味蕾，王耀就用想用力的合上牙齿，他发狠的动作被亚瑟阻止，强大的ALPHA把性器更深更快的送他温热的口腔中抽插，深喉的恶心感，让王耀充满了干呕的冲动，他扒着亚瑟的手指，湿软的的沁出薄汗也要扒拉开口交的动作。  
亚瑟充满爽感的在王耀的口腔中横冲直撞，他顶在王耀的舌头上不放，然后又插进喉咙里深埋，王耀被性器塞满的嘴巴，可怜又色情，他露出绝望的目光，好像又在乞求光明，亚瑟突然发狠的卸下了他的下巴，这次王耀什么都不能发声。  
在把那个Omega的嘴巴射的满满当当全部都是精液后，亚瑟露出残忍的笑容替王耀装回去下巴，逼迫对方吞下自己的精液对他说：“真乖。”


End file.
